Applejack
Applejack Persson is a female Earth pony. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. History Applejack was the last one in her class to get a cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in their family; Granny Smith and Big McIntosh were also the last ponies in their classes to get their cutie marks. When Applejack was young she left the farm to live with her upper class relatives, the Oranges, in a big city called Manehattan. However, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom convinces her to return home. Applejack realizes that she truly belongs in the family farm, and her cutie mark, three apples, appears. Relationships The Apple Family Applejack's immediate and extended family is featured in the show multiple times. This includes her big brother Big McIntosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, her grandmother Granny Smith, and many more distant relatives. Herobrine It is revealed that Herobrine is the second oldest in the Apple Family, Applejack used to abuse and make fun of Herobrine when he was alive, she frequently battles her brother as he wants to show her exactly what he's made of. This means that Applejacks full name is "Applejack Persson". Notch Notch is the oldest in the Apple Family, Applejack loves her oldest brother and is proud of him making a living. The Mane Six Applejack loves spending time with the Mane Six and likes each of them equally, she does get a bit irritated around Rarity and Rainbow Dash but she loves all of them either way. Physical Description Applejack is coated in a Brilliant gamboge color with her mane being a pale, light grayish olive color, her eyes are a Moderate sap green and her cutie mark is three red apples, the apples are formed in a triangle, acting as the corners of the shape. She almost always wears a light brown stetson hat, which she usually removes before sleeping. She is the only one of the six main characters to keep her mane and tail tied back in a "ponytail". Personality Applejack speaks with a Southern American accent, a thick southern drawl, similar to the accent of the southwestern Missouri and Oklahoma Ozarks, where there is a great number of apple orchards. She refers to members of her friends and family as "sugarcube" as a sign of affection. She has no reservations about getting dirty or messy or having any proper eating etiquette, much to Rarity's dismay during a sleepover, walking in Twilight's library with muddy hooves, chewing with her mouth open and burping, and unwilling to bother with making the bed, Applejack also dislikes things that are "girly" and "fancy". Theme Song "Heartland" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5f-Q_sThy4 Voice Voice from MLP: FIM (Ashleigh Ball). Applejack Quotes "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" "Soup's on, everypony!" "What I'm telling you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." "Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?" "Besides, you're a mighty good athlete. I'm just better. Heh heh heh." "I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since." "Uh, beg pardon, Rarity, but uh, we don't normally wear clothes." "I was talking to... Uh... Nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" "Wh-what happened? Twilight! I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?" "My sister's speakin' in fancy!" "Dear Princess Celestia, It's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run to your friends and family." "Dear Princess Celestia, I wanted to share my thoughts with you. throat I didn't learn anything! I was right all along!" "Sorry, Twi. We should have listened to you." "Y'all come back here and clean up after yourselves this instant!" "Forget it, Trixie! I ain't doin' nothin' 'til you let Twilight come home!" "The Summer Sun Celebration may have brought us together, but it's something much bigger that'll always keep us connected. Exhibit A: The six of us are united by the Elements of Harmony. No amount of royal duties is gonna change that. Right, everypony?" "Listen here, you rabid rhododendrons! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" "Yeah, you were pretty rotten." "Made me sit up proud like a corn stalk in August." "Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya." "Now, now, don't go gettin' yourself into a tizzy there, Rara. Svengallop turned you into Countess Coloratura and acted like your friend so he could enjoy the perks that came with bein' a star. But the real perk of friendship is gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self. And Rara, when you're simply yourself, you're the brightest star I've ever seen shine." "Thanks, y'all. I guess I just got so used to doin' everythin' a certain way, I didn't realize there were any problems." Gallery Applejack_infant_ID_S3E08.png|Applejack as a foal. Apple2.png|Applejack as a filly. Teenage_Applejack_ID_S6E23.png|Applejack when she was 13. FANMADE_Applejack_vector_by_Qsteel.png Applejack_and_applejack_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mtmym.png|Applejack as a pony and as a human. Trivia *It is unknown if Applejack's parents are alive or deceased. Category:MLP Category:Heroes Category:Adults